1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a sensor for motion information, illumination information and proximity information, and an operating method of a central processing unit (CPU) using the sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the wide use of various sensors in electronic devices, user interfaces (UIs) may improve interactions between users and computers and enable various functions of the electronic devices.
For example, a motion sensor may be used to control a variety of interfaces with hand motions without a requirement for touching a screen. An illumination sensor may be used to automatically decrease a brightness of a screen in a dark area and to automatically increase the brightness of the screen in a bright area. A proximity sensor may be used to automatically turn off a screen when a user holds a phone to his ear during calls.
To provide all of the foregoing functions, all of the sensors suitable for the functions, for example, the motion sensor, the illumination sensor, and the proximity sensor, are to be provided.